Okay
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Un matin on ouvre les yeux. Et petit à petit, à travers la douleur, on s'aperçoit que ce que l'on croyait être le bonheur... n'était en fait qu'un rêve. HPDM Partie 2, Pov Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Okay

**Genre** : Romance, tristounet

**Pairing** : G

**Couple** : HPDM

**Disclamers** : Il est plus qu'évident que jamais nous n'aurons les moindres droits là-dessus… Mais rêver est gratuit !

**NDA** : Petit OS ridiculement court pour faire patienter quelques lecteurs de Pour un quelconque espoir. Pondu à une heure du mat'. La suite de ma grande fic arrivera bientôt… Bisouilles !

Bonne lecture !

Ge

* * *

**Okay**

Un baiser langoureux au détour d'un couloir.

Deux corps pressés dans une étreinte passionnée.

Halètement. Petit suçon au creux du cou qui se forme. Un lobe d'oreille mordillé.

- Draco...

Gémissement.

- Draco, arrête...

Une tête blonde s'écarte, un peu essoufflée. Son regard est brillant. Sa bouche happe l'autre pour un autre baiser. Mais l'autre le repousse.

- On a cours. McGo va nous tuer si on arrive encore en retard.

- 'N'a qu'à pas y aller du tout... essaie-t-il alors que ses mains se faufilent sous sa robe, avides de peau.

Soupirs. Dur.

Mais il le repousse à nouveau.

- Allez, l'incite-t-il en reprenant son sac laissé à l'abandon contre le mur.

Il défroisse un peu sa robe et marche jusqu'à la salle de classe, son compagnon sur les talons, toujours grognon. Ce dernier le rattrape rapidement. Leurs épaules se touchent.

- Ça fait une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas réellement pas vus, dit-il en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

Silence.

- Harry !

Un soupir tout à fait différent des précédents.

- Je suis désolé, Draco, s'excuse-t-il en fuyant son regard. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire.

- Et tu as terminé, maintenant ?

- ... Non.

Le Serpentard agrippe sa main et le force à arrêter pour le regarder.

- Eh, fait-il en lui relevant la tête d'un doigt sous le menton. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Un regard un peu trop triste. Un peu trop lourd.

Son visage est pâle.

- Tout va bien.

Mais sa voix tremble un peu. Il lui sourit néanmoins.

Draco l'attire dans ses bras et le serre contre lui. Tout doucement. Comme s'il était fait de porcelaine fragile.

- Tu me dirais... s'il y avait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? veut-il s'assurer en déposant un baiser sur sa pommette.

Une cloche.

Un sourire doux.

- On est en retard, fait-il en partant vers la classe de Métamorphose.

**POV Draco**

Quatre semaines. Un mois.

Harry a changé. Il sourit moins. On ne se voit plus beaucoup. Pansy dit que c'est parce que les Aspics arrivent. Et qu'il travaille fort pour y arriver.

Il a manqué beaucoup de cours.

Blaise dit l'avoir vu parler à Mrs Pomfresh à quelques reprises.

Harry ne vient plus dormir dans ma chambre. Avant, il squattait tout le temps. Et j'aimais ça. Le sentir s'éveiller auprès de moi. Le serrer dans mes bras et le réchauffer toute la nuit durant.

Harry m'embrasse délicatement et me dit que tout va bien.

Il passe tout son temps avec ses amis. Enfin, je suppose.

J'ai mal au coeur. Il ne me regarde plus dans les yeux. Lorsqu'on se retrouve miraculeusement, il se blottit contre moi et me serre simplement. Moi, je lui chuchote des mots doux à l'oreille et je taquine son cou.

J'ai peur qu'il ne m'aime plus.

Harry a arrêté le Quidditch.

Et il a donné son Éclair de feu à Weasley.

Sans m'en parler.

Je veux dire... je suis son petit ami, non ?

Il aime ce jeu. Il est épanoui quand il vole.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut plus voler ?

J'ai vu Harry qui pleurait, hier soir.

Dans un couloir, lors de ma ronde.

Il était debout devant une fenêtre et il regardait le ciel.

Ses épaules tressaillaient.

Je voulais m'avancer et le serrer conte moi. L'étreindre et boire ses larmes.

Mais Dumbledore est apparu et lui a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille en le prenant par l'épaule.

Ils ont disparu derrière une tapisserie.

Je crois que Harry me ment.

Et qu'il a un problème.

Je m'en doutais un peu, je ne suis pas idiot.

Mais je crois que c'est un peu plus grave que ce que je pensais.

J'ai dû m'absenter quelques jours.

M'occuper de détails au manoir.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis que mon père est mort, je dois m'assurer que le ministère ne nous enlèvera pas tout.

J'ai envoyé un hibou à Harry.

Le hibou est revenu quelques heures plus tard.

Sans réponse. Et mon mot toujours attaché à sa patte.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal ?

Harry est à l'infirmerie.

C'est Pansy qui me l'a dit lorsque je suis revenu au château.

Lorsque j'y suis allé, Weasley et sa petite amie parlaient avec Dumbledore.

Ils m'ont regardé en silence.

Pendant que je regardais moi-même Harry.

Tout pâle. Inconscient. Étendu sur un lit aux mêmes teintes que lui.

Granger a posé une main sur mon bras. Et m'a amené à l'extérieur. Je voulais pas. Mais elle a dit qu'elle devait me parler. En privé. Alors j'ai obéit.

Harry est malade.

Et ils ne savent pas ce qu'il a.

Ça dure depuis des mois. Depuis le dernier combat.

Ils pensent à une malédiction. Mais ils n'ont encore rien trouvé.

C'est ce que Harry ne voulait pas me dire.

Ce qu'il me cachait.

Ce pourquoi je m'inquiétais.

Harry va peut-être mourir.

Il ne voulait que personne d'autre ne soit au courant. Juste les deux tourtereaux, le directeur...

Et quelques chercheurs.

Harry pensait qu'en s'éloignant, j'arrêterais de l'aimer. Et que comme ça, ce serait moins dur.

Moins dur pour qui ?

Ils disent qu'il ne souffre pas.

Mais son visage est parfois crispé de douleur.

Que peut-être il nous entend.

Même s'il refuse d'ouvrir les yeux.

Les plus grands spécialistes du monde magique sont penchés sur son cas.

Tentant de sauver leur sauveur.

Ils refusent de s'avouer vaincu.

Ils pensent que la maladie engouffre sa magie.

Et que le coma l'aide à combattre.

Qu'il est fort.

Alors il y a de l'espoir.

Je lui tiens la main. Jour et nuit.

L'infirmière me conjure d'aller me reposer. Quelques heures, tout au plus.

Mais je refuse de le laisser. Plus jamais.

Je lui murmure des souvenirs et des promesses d'avenir.

Mais parfois, je garde le silence. J'embrasse ses doigts gelés et son visage poudreux.

Dehors, il a commencé à neiger.

Harry a ouvert les yeux, cette nuit. Il m'a regardé sommeiller un peu, puis m'a caressé les cheveux.

Son regard était un peu terne mais il allait bien.

Il a refusé que je prévienne quelqu'un.

Et il m'a demandé de lui faire l'amour.

Je l'ai contemplé longuement, tendrement. Il s'est redressé et a enlevé sa chemise de nuit. Il flottait à l'intérieur. Il m'a attiré dans ses bras et m'a embrassé.

Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Qu'il m'aimerait toujours.

Je lui ai répondu que c'était tant mieux. Parce que jamais je ne le laisserais filer.

Et puis que je l'aimais aussi.

Nous avons fait l'amour toute la nuit.

À la fin, il a posé un baiser sur mon front.

Et m'a souhaité un Joyeux Noël.

Harry a fermé les yeux.

Dans mes bras.

Il était fatigué. Il s'est endormi.

Quand je me suis réveillé, au matin, il était toujours lové contre moi. Et je ne sentais plus son souffle contre ma peau.

J'ai eu froid. Comme jamais auparavant.

J'ai refermé les yeux.

Espérant me réveiller. Sans y parvenir.

Je crois que j'ai pleuré. Un peu. Beaucoup.

En le serrant contre moi. En le suppliant de ne pas m'abandonner.

J'avais le coeur gros.

Et puis les yeux plein d'eau.

Je me sentais perdu.

J'ai baisé ses lèvres.

L'ai recouvert de couvertures. Doucement, pour ne pas qu'il ait froid.

Et je suis allé chercher de l'aide.

Ils l'enterrent aujourd'hui.

En privé.

Une petite tombe blanche près de celle de ses parents.

Une stèle avec son nom. Et quelques mots gentils.

Je n'ai rien écrit. N'ai rien gravé.

Moi, j'ai eu le temps de lui dicter le plus beau des messages. Comme lui en a introduit un dans mon coeur.

J'ai peur. Et Merlin sait que j'ai mal.

Mais je trouve la force de sourire. Je ne lâcherai pas.

Je serai aussi héroïque que lui. Et je continuerai.

Jusqu'à le retrouver.

FIN


	2. POV Harry

**Auteur** : Même que pour le chapitre précédent, _Genevieve Black_!

Ndla : Je ne devais pas faire de suite mais on m'a demandé un POV Harry et l'inspiration nocturne a eut raison de moi. Soit. Voilà donc. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

RAR :

**Melhuiwen** : J'étais super contente de ta review! Ça fait longtemps ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi cette petite suite, et qu'il ne pleut pas dehors au moment où tu le lis. Bisouilles tout plein et merci !

**Laurine** : On dirait que les averses tombent un peu partout ! Merci pour ta review !

**Llily**.**B** : Euh. Oups. Ben la suite aussi est une death. … ris sadiquement désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer ! ( trop contente ) :-D Merci pour ta review ! La suite de PUQE ne devrait pas trop tarder… normalement...

**Slydawn** : Ouais, parrait que c'était assez triste… lol. Merci !

C'est **crazysnape** ou réellement **crazsyanpe**, lol ? enfin, merci pour ta review ! Suite de PUQE prochaine, comme je le dis plus haut dans une autre review. Normalement. Bisouilles !

**Hdonela** : Merci ! Bisou.

**Nymphadora** **Tonks** : Bien, je l'espère aussi ! Ces histoires me vont assez bien, je crois. Bisouilles !

**Phaine** : Merci d'avoir pris la peine d'écrire un petit mot ! Bisouilles et merci !

**Marion-moune** : Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de plus. Mais j'ai tout de même écrit de qui suit ! Merci !

**Isotope** : Thanks ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Void** : Désolée, lol. Merci de ton review !

**Virginie Malfoy** : Un autre point de vue de l'adieu que, j'espère, tu aimeras aussi. Bisou et merci !

**Dop ou Dopamine** : Merci de ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Kisu !

**Vert émeraude** : Bah ouais, l'amour, ca dure jamais très longremps. Enfin, POV perso. Merci d'avoir commenté. Bisouilles, bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Nami** : Mais parce que je suis sadique à souhait, mon enfant ! Mouah ah ah. Lol. Bonne lecture si le cœur t'en dit ! Merci !

**Ostrum** : Merci bien! Bonne lecture !

**Violette-Ceresse** : Oui, on a toujours besoin de notre petite dose de tristesse quotidienne. Voilà une dose pour toi ! Bisouilles et merci !

* * *

Un baiser langoureux au détour d'un couloir.

Deux corps pressés dans une étreinte passionnée.

Halètement. Petit suçon au creux du cou qui se forme. Un lobe d'oreille mordillée.

- Draco...

Gémissement.

- Draco, arrête...

Une tête blonde s'écarte, un peu essoufflée. Son regard est brillant. Sa bouche happe l'autre pour un autre baiser. Mais l'autre le repousse.

- On a cours. McGo va nous tuer si on arrive encore en retard.

- 'N'a qu'à pas y aller du tout... essaie-t-il alors que ses mains se faufilent sous sa robe, avides de peau.

Soupirs. Dur.

Mais il le repousse à nouveau.

- Allez, l'incite-t-il en reprenant son sac laissé à l'abandon contre le mur.

Il défroisse un peu sa robe et marche jusqu'à la salle de classe, son compagnon sur les talons, toujours grognon. Ce dernier le rattrape rapidement. Leurs épaules se touchent.

- Ça fait une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas réellement pas vus, dit-il en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

Silence.

- Harry !

Un soupir tout à fait différent des précédents.

- Je suis désolé, Draco, s'excuse-t-il en fuyant son regard. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire.

- Et tu as terminé, maintenant ?

- ... Non.

Le Serpentard agrippe sa main et le force à arrêter pour le regarder.

- Eh, fait-il en lui relevant la tête d'un doigt sous le menton. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Un regard un peu trop triste. Un peu trop lourd.

Son visage est pâle.

- Tout va bien.

Mais sa voix tremble un peu. Il lui sourit néanmoins.

Draco l'attire dans ses bras et le serre contre lui. Tout doucement. Comme s'il était fait de porcelaine fragile.

- Tu me dirais... s'il y avait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? veut-il s'assurer en déposant un baiser sur sa pommette.

Une cloche.

Un sourire doux.

- On est en retard, fait-il en partant vers la classe de Métamorphose.

* * *

**POV Harry**

Mon coeur bat la chamade.

J'ai l'impression que mon sang boue dans mes veines.

Et que jamais mon corps ne supportera davantage la pression.

Je me glisse sur le banc d'Hermione où il ne reste qu'une place.

Draco me frôle. J'ignore son regard assombris.

Ma meilleure amie referme ses doigts autour de mon poignet, sous la table.

Vérifie mon pouls.

Cesse et serre ma main.

« Je sais », je lui dis dans un murmure.

Je dois me calmer.

Sinon, ça fait trop mal.

* * *

Ils me répètent que je devrais tout lui dire. 

Avant que ça ne paraisse trop.

Mais je ne peux pas. Ne veux pas.

Allez donc dire à l'homme que vous aimez que vous allez crever.

Ils n'aiment pas lorsque je suis cynique. Ou que je me décourage. Que je les décourage.

Je suis un salop égoïste.

Peut-être.

Parfois, on dirait que ma conscience a pris des cours avec Snape.

* * *

Ça craint, la vie. Du destin, j'en ferais des copeaux. 

J'exècre l'univers.

Sauf lui.

Mais ça ne durera pas. Impossible.

Je n'accepterai pas qu'il me voie dans mes pires moments.

Quand j'ai tellement mal que je hurle à m'en déchirer la voix.

Que je déchire mes draps d'hystérie.

Que j'ai des soubresauts jusqu'à en tomber de mon lit.

Ou que je pleure à m'en dessécher les yeux.

Amen.

Dieu de merde.

* * *

Au début, ils pensaient à des contrecoups tardifs. 

Une espèce de syndrome du combattant.

Psychologique.

J'étais fou. Enfin, selon certains.

Batteries de tests aux noms imprononçables. Indissociables.

Minables.

Finalement, ils ont dit, en pesant bien leurs mots pompeux, que j'allais y passer.

Invariablement.

On trouvait finalement le sens des psalmodies de Voldemort dans ses derniers instants. Le chacal.

Malédiction.

Dans toutes ses significations.

* * *

Quand il y avait la guerre, j'ai voulu crever, oui.

Parce qu'on en vient à en avoir marre, tôt ou tard.

Trop de bleus. Trop d'écorchures sanguinolentes.

Et puis il y a eu Draco. Avec ses baisers sparadraps.

Et son amour.

Dans ses yeux gris-bleu, dans ses gestes doux et caressant.

Pour combler tout ce qu'on avait détruit dans ma vie, je voulais construire quelque chose avec lui. Apprendre.

Qu'on s'enseigne.

Et puis je l'aimais, ce con.

* * *

C'est quand on veut vivre qu'on meurt le plus rapidement. 

Quelques mois de bonheur avant une autre bataille. Que j'étais dramatiquement certain de perdre.

Je n'étais pas assez fort, malgré tout.

C'est trop dur.

Ça me ronge de l'intérieur. Réellement.

Ça gruge et ça tue. Invariablement.

J'ai cessé toute activité un tant soit peu éprouvante parce que j'étais inapte à réaliser quoi que ce soit.

Même tenir sur un balai.

Sans tomber.

Je sombre, tout doucement.

* * *

Hermione a la foi. 

Tandis que les autres prônent les potions et des traitements.

Qu'ils me laissent crever en paix.

Dans la déchéance sourde.

* * *

Première nuit avec Draco depuis... je ne sais plus. 

Dans quelques jours, il part pour son manoir.

S'occuper de babioles et de papiers ennuyants.

Je me colle à lui.

Il dort, je crois.

Il faudrait que je lève la tête. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne veux pas qu'il me voie pleurer.

Je me sens faible.

J'ai pris des dizaines de potions.

Pour ne pas crier, cette nuit.

Amorti. Amorphe. Abruti.

Je ne devrais pas être ici. Dans son lit.

À frissonner au contact de sa main sur mon dos nu.

Aucun effort, qu'ils ont dit.

Mais j'en ai tellement besoin.

Ne m'enlevez pas mon dernier rempart devant la détresse.

Je vous en pris...

* * *

Draco est parti à l'aube. Je voulais me lever et aller lui dire au revoir près de la grande porte. 

Mais je n'ai pas pu quitter mon lit.

J'ai l'impression que mes organes se sont liquéfiés à l'intérieur de moi.

* * *

Infirmerie. 

Sous perfusions.

Et je ne sens plus rien.

Bémol.

J'ai mal au coeur.

Draco...

Tout est si noir.

Pardonne-moi...

* * *

Mes paupières sont de béton. Lourdes. 

Si lourdes...

Je sens ta présence, mon amour.

Et ta main dans ma main.

Tes doigts qui caressent ma peau.

Ta voix qui, seule, me permet de ne pas me laisser aller complètement.

C'est si sombre, si froid.

Draco...

J'ai peur...

* * *

J'ai embrassé tes lèvres en sentant ton corps en entier tressaillir. 

J'étais fort, pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Pour un peu, je me serais cru guérit.

Mais n'étant pas bête, je ne me réjouissais pas.

Et je jouissais de toi, simplement.

Mon ange blond. Ta peau contre la mienne, chaude et si exquise.

Mes larmes baignaient mon visage car je me refusais à fermer les yeux ou à détourner le regard.

Te voir, amour.

Tes yeux si beaux dont la glace n'était qu'un souvenir.

Ton corps accueillant pressé contre le mien.

Nous, gémissant ensemble.

Des soupirs pour litanie.

Des adieux que j'aurais voulu plus démesurés.

Et en même temps, si parfaits...

* * *

Un baiser sur ton front encore moite de sueur. 

Tes bras serrés étroitement autour de ma taille.

Ton visage endormi et ta bouche légèrement enflée tendue vers moi.

Je baise tes lèvres. Délicatement. Et tu murmures mon nom dans ton sommeil.

Je capture, désespéré, ton image.

J'ai froid.

Draco...

Je t'aime...

**FIN**


End file.
